iBecome A Warrior
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: One day, the iCarly gang decide to get a cat. They find a really weird-looking one and find out that it's Sol. They keep getting the oddest dreams, and one day, they get sucked into a world where everyone has to fight for everything. Will they make it back to Seattle...somehow?
1. iGet A Cat, And A Dream

"Alright guys! You got me. We'll go to the pet store and get a cat." Freddie announced. Carly and Sam cheered in excitement.

"Hey Spencer, will you drive us to the pet store? And don't ask for an ostrich this time!" Carly yelled across the apartment.

"Yeah, okay! Hold on just a minute!" He called back.

~Going To Pet Shop~

"Wow, look at all these cats! I like that gray one right there!" Sam said.

"I don't know about you, but I like that one!" Carly pointed her finger toward a mottled golden cat.

"Okay, I _really_ like this weird one," said Freddie, "Look at it! It's like..calico, with orange spots."

"That is strange, Freddie, you're right."

"Oh, that one?" One of the workers asked them, "Yes, he's one of our rescues. Found 'im deep inside nowhere, skinny as a stick. His name's Sol, because of 'is golden eyes."

"Awesome! How much is he?"

"Ten bucks. Why, you want 'im?"

"Yeah. We all like him." Freddie replied.

"Wow. He's been here for years, and no one even thought about getting 'im because they all thought he was creepy. Well, I'll give 'im this." The worker put a sticky note on his cage that said 'Sorry, Reserved :)' and they split up to find Sol stuff. Carly went to find him a bed, Freddie went to find a water and food dish, and cat food, and Sam went to get a litter box and cat litter, which thoroughly disgusted her.

"Okay, I think we've got everything we need for Sol. Let's pay for it." Freddie announced.

~Freddie's House, Bedtime~

After Freddie's mom had made sure he did everything he needed to do twice, he went to bed extremely tired. And he had the strangest dream.

He was between a beach and an island. A tree had fallen between them. Cats were in front of him, using the fallen tree to cross over to the island. He hesitated. A black cat looked at him.

"Well? Aren't you gonna cross?" It asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Freddie carefully walked over the tree. The island was fairly large, and had many more pines, and one giant oak in the center. He followed the black cat through some ferns and found that there were two other groups.

"Everyone's keeping to themselves." The black cat observed.

"I'm surprised RiverClan and WindClan aren't sharing tongues." A golden tabby muttered.

"Where are ShadowClan?" A calico meowed.

"I hope they come soon." A beautiful brown tabby fretted.

_WindClan? ShadowClan? RiverClan? Who are they?_ Freddie thought.

A growl rose from the golden tabby.

"Quiet!" A flecked gray cat snapped.

_What's going on?_

A few bushes shook. Two cats came out from them. One was white with black paws. The other looked just like the cat they got today...

"It's just Blackstar and Sol!" The black cat whispered.

"Where are the rest of them?" Another cat hissed.

"And who in StarClan's name is that?" Another called.

The white cat walked to the center of the clearing they were in. The other cat, their cat, Sol, trotted behind him on the sand.

"I bring news," The white cat started.

"I hope ShadowClan's all right." The black cat whispered.

"Shh!" A tabby silenced her.

"ShaowClan will no longer attend Gatherings." The black-pawed cat finished.

Then Freddie woke up.


	2. iGet A Dream, Too!

"Hi Carly. Hi Creature," said Freddie, "Have any of you fed Sol yet?"

"I have. You're right, Freddie. He is a little creepy." Carly replied.

"Hey, that reminds me: I had the weirdest dream last night! I was at some island full of cats. They kept talking about Clans and wondering why one wasn't there. Then a white cat came up with Sol behind him and said 'ShadowClan are no longer attending Gatherings' or something."

"That is weird."

Then Sol came up to Freddie and wound around his legs.

"Hey, boy! You were in my dream last night!" Freddie scratched Sol behind his ears.

"Hi Carl-holy crap what is that?" Spencer said as he stomped in.

"Uh, Spencer, remember the cat we got?"

"Oh yeah. I just never saw him. He's a little creepy at first glance! And Socko gave us a present for our years of iCarly."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Some fireworks from his friend Boomer."

Gibby and Guppy came in. Shirtless, of course.

"Hey, tomorrow's Gibby's birthday. Let's set them off by his house." Carly suggested.

Guppy saw the flower sitting by the door. He grabbed it and handed it to Gibby. "Happy Birfday."

"Dude. Technically, it's not my birthday. Save that for tomorrow." Gibby told him. Guppy walked out of the apartment, with the flower still in his hands.

"So, uh, my house tomorrow? What time? Ten? Okay, I'm pretty sure Sam and Carly are alright with that, but Freddie?"

"I'll have to tell Mom, but I should be fine otherwise." He responded.

"And we're fine with that." Carly answered for the two of them.

"Shh! Let me listen!" Sam shushed them.

"Why?"

"Because the funny FatCakes commercial is on...*laughing*. So uh, Gibby's birthday? Teen? Yeah, I'll come, if you have FatCakes."

"What's up with you and FatCakes?"

"They're delicious! Nothing's better than a FatCake!"

~After The Party~

"Man, those fireworks were cool! I've never even seen some of those kind before!" Freddie exclaimed.

"And the FatCakes were AWESOME!" Said Sam.

"Are those _all_ you care about?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Socko told me some of those fireworks weren't even on the market yet." Spencer told them.

~Carly's Room, Going To Bed~

As much as she loved the fireworks they set off at Gibby's house, she was exhausted! She fell into her bed, not bothering too change, or even take off her shoes. And she also had a very odd dream.

Carly looked down at her black paws. _Paws?!_ She saw a huge shape behind the sun. It was hard to tell what color it was; it was not only too far away but it was shadowed. Its ears were tufted and a thick tail that kept lashing from side-to-side. "It's a _lion_," she blurted, not aware that other cats were with her.

A calico dashed to her. "A lion? Where?"

Carly pointed her nose towards the big thing on the hill.

The calico shook her head. "It's just a cat. Doesn't look like WindClan, though. It's far to stocky and long-haired."

A golden brown tabby came from nowhere. "We've reset the markers! We should go back so the dawn patrol can leave."

_WindClan? Markers? Patrols? What's going on?_ Suddenly, birdsong started, sounding exactly like her alarm.

Then Carly realized it _was_ her alarm, and woke up.


	3. iBecome A Cat

"Morning, Sam." Carly said.

"Hey, Carly." Sam replied.

"Hey, did you have any weird dreams last night?"

"No, why?"

"I did. It was a giant cat walking across a hilly plain, and it looked like a lion. I blurted it out, and a calico said that it wasn't a lion, but a large cat. Then some other stuff happened, and I don't really remember."

"Hey! I had a weird dream the night before yours!" Spencer called from the kitchen, "It was Sol talking to a couple of tabbies, and he was talking about stuff like 'the sun will disappear'."

"Wait, Freddie's dream was about Sol, Spencer's dream was about Sol, I wonder if the 'lion' was Sol as well?"

"Okay, if all of our dreams are about Sol, don't you think this is getting creepy?"

.:.:.:.

Three days after Carly's dream, Sam, Gibby, and Guppy got dreams with Sol too. But nothing could ready them for the coming dream.

When they went to sleep, they instantly woke up on an island. Sol was sitting in front of them, his tail curled around his paws.

"Hey, this was the same island with my dream!" Freddie called out.

Carly looked at where Freddie was, but she didn't see him. Instead she saw a dark brown cat with yellow eyes. She jumped slightly and looked at her own feet. Instead, she saw dark brown paws. She looked at where Gibby and Guppy were. She saw two light brown cats with amber eyes. They were identical, except one was smaller, which she guessed was Guppy.

Then she looked at where Sam and Spencer were, hoping to see humans, but, once again, she was wrong. A golden cat, and a black-and-white cat were there.

_Am I the only one that's noticed something wrong? _Then she saw everyone else looking around, confused looks on their faces, answered her.

"Greetings, young ones," Sol began, "As you've noticed, this is the strangest dream you've ever had. You will discover-"

"Sol? You can talk?" Freddie asked.

"Well, now that we speak the same language, yes, I suppose so. But anyway, only this is the dream. When you wake up, you will think you're still dreaming, you won't be. Never mind what I was about to say. You'll find out tonight. I'll help you off the island. Once you're off, you've woken up."

Sol guided them off the fallen tree. They reached a hilly, sandy plain. The smell of rabbits engulfed her.

"Stay within two tail lengths of the shore!" Sol called after them.

"Okay, well, we're cats now. What do you think we should do? And which way should we go?" Gibby asked.

"I think we should go that way," Sam suggested, using her tail to point toward the left, "It's slightly covered, with a bunch of bushes that we could sleep under."

"I think we should go to the moor," Freddie mewed, "It has thicker bushes, and lots of prey. How do we vote? Stick our tails up?"

"Yeah, I guess. My side for the woods, raise your tail!" All of them voted for Sam except Guppy and Freddie.

"Guppy, sorry, you can't vote. You're hardly more than a kitten, so, I guess i'm the only one that votes for the moor. Fine, Sam, we'll go through the woodland. Just remember to stay within two feet of the shore, like Sol said!"

"Yeah, yeah. We will."

"Carly, I'm hungry, we're never gonna find food two feet from the shore!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey, uh, Carly, do you think cats can eat blackberries?" Gibby asked, "I found some on the shore." Sam ran to them with excitement in her green eyes.

"Hey, these are good! Come try some!"

The bush was huge, and everyone had a good share of berries. Suddenly, they heard a hiss, and smelt about four cats.

"Uh, oh." Guppy meowed.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.


End file.
